


The Bucket List

by Ruuger



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War Doctor and the woman in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



The battle had left behind it only barren wasteland. The Doctor stood in front of his TARDIS, forcing himself to notice every detail of the scenery in front of him, every body and every drop of spilled blood. To remember it all, so that he would never forget what was the price of victory. It was eerily quiet, with only the whispers of the wind as it shifted the sand that had already began to slowly cover the dead. It would have been easy to imagine that he was the last person left in the universe. Some days, he found himself wishing that he was.

He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. He knew now what he had to do, and the price for his actions would be even greater than the wasteland in front of him. 

He was roused from his musings when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor turned to find a woman standing behind him. She was wearing a glimmering evening dress, looking like someone he might expect to meet in the dining room of some expensive leisure planet rather than in the middle of a battlefield. Even though he was certain he had never met her, her face was vaguely familiar, like that of a someone he might have passed in a crowded street. He had just enough time to wonder where she might have appeared when she grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him.

It was strange, the feeling of being kissed, the intimacy of it something that he'd forgotten a long time ago. For a moment he could almost imagine being someone else, some other person he'd once been but had almost forgotten. The kind of a person he'd thought he could never be again. 

When she finally let go of him, he staggered backwards, stunned. 

"I... who... what?"

The woman leaned closer and wiped her thumb across his lips to remove a lipstick stain. 

"Sorry, sweetie, I'd love to stay, but I'm working on a tight schedule here, and I still have four more left."

With a sleight of hand she produced a small mirror from somewhere and began to fix her make-up.

"Four more what?" 

She closed the mirror with a snap, giving him a coquettish smile. "Spoilers", she said, and then winked. "But let's just say that I'm trying to collect the complete set."

With another flash of a smile she tapped the vortex generator on her wrist and disappeared, leaving the Doctor alone again.


End file.
